Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Baby Brother (Featuring Dora)/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Baby Brother (Featuring Dora). *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: (Reading) Meet Blue's Baby Brother! *Blue: Hi!, It's Me, Blue!, Come On In! *(Door Opens) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me!, Blue!, It's So Good to See You!, and You are Just in Time for Our Family Party! *All: (Cheering) *Blue: It's A Party for Everyone in Their Families!, Hey!, Who's in Your Family?, Yeah?, Ooh!, Sounds Like You Have A Nice Family! *(Doorbell Rings) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello! *Dora: Hey, Everyone!, It's..., Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon! *All: (Cheering) *Mr. Salt: A Pleasure to Be Here!, Really! *Blue: Oh!, and Here's..., Roary, and Grandma Roary! *Roary and Roary's Grandma: (Roaring) *Grandma Roary: Hello, My Dears!, Now I Brought My Bowl of Sweet Potato Pie!, Now Be Careful!, It's Very Hot! *Roary: Okay, Grandma! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Oh!, and Here's..., Shovel!, and His Sister Pail! *All: (Cheering) *Mailbox: But Wait!, There's Still One Empty Chair! *Roary: Somebody's Family is Not Here Yet! *Dora: That Chair Is Been Saved For Someone Really Special In Blue's Family! *Blue: Wanna Know Who?, (Gasps), Do You Really Wanna Know?, It's My..., Baby Brother!, Look!, Blue's Baby Brother is Here! *All: Wow!, Cool! *Blue: See?, I Have A Baby Brother! *Dora: Isn't That Great News? *Polka Dots: Yeah!, That Looks Cool!, But, But, Where is He? *Blue: We'll Show You!, Come On! *Dora: Vamonos! *Blue: My Baby Brother's In..., Puppyville!, Will You Come With Us to Take Him and Bring Him Home?, You Will?, Wow! *Dora: Great!, Let's Go Get Blue's Brother, and Bring Him to The Party! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Dora and Blue Skidooing Into Puppyville) *(Song Starts) *Blue: Woah! *Dora: (Singing) Look at All These Puppies!, This Must Be Puppyville! *Puppies: (Singing) Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup! *Dora: (Singing) But With All These Puppies Don't Know How We Ever Will! *(Music Plays Along) *Dora: (Singing) Tell One from The Other, To Find Blue's Baby Brother!, Come On Over!, Welcome to Puppyville! *Puppies: (Singing) Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup, Puppyville! *Dora: (Singing) Sit, Roll Over, Shake A Paw in Puppyville! *Puppies: (Singing) Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup, Pup, Puppyville! *Blue: (Singing) Is It Puppy A, Or Puppy Z?, Is It Puppy 1, Or Puppy 23? *Dora: (Singing) How Will We Ever Find Blue's Brother? *(Song Ends) *Puppy: I Got It!, I Got It!, Yeah! *Dora: Exuse Me!, Are You Blue's Brother? *Puppy: Hmm..., I Could Be! *Blue: Oh!, Well Thank You! *Dora: Oh!, What About You?, Are You Blue's Baby Brother? *Puppy: Oh!, Maybe!, It's Possible! *Blue: Woah!, Exuse Me!, Does Anyone Know Who My Baby Brother Is? *Puppies: (Answering) *Blue: Oh!, But..., How Will I Find My Baby Brother? *(Gold Pawprint Appears) *Blue: Oh!, Wow!, Look at This!, It's..., A Gold Pawprint! *Dora: A Gold Pawprint!, So That Means, To Find Your Baby Brother, We'll Have To Play an Extra Special Game Of Blue's Clues!, We Need To Play... *Dora and Blue: Gold Clues! *(Song Starts) *Dora: So to Play Gold Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Puppies: Pawprints! *Blue: Gold Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Dora: Si!, and Those are Our... *Puppies: Clues! *Blue: Gold Clues! *Puppies: Gold Clues! *Dora: And Then We Put Them in Our... *(Gold Notebook Appears) *Dora: A Gold Notebook! *Dora, Blue, and Puppies: (Singing) Cause They're Gold Clues, Gold Clues! *Dora: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Dora: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Blue: (Gasps), Wow!, A Golden Thinking Chair! *Dora: That's The Most Beautiful Thing I've Ever Seen! *(Song Starts Again) *Dora: (Singing) Sit in Our Golden Thinking Chair and Think, Think, Think! *Blue: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at a Time... *Dora: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Dora, Blue, and Puppies: That We Wanna Do! *Puppies: (Cheering) *(Song Ends) *Blue: Will You Help Us Find The Gold Clues to Figure Out Who My Brother Is?, You Will?, Great! *Dora: So, Where Do We Look For Gold Clues? *Blue: Hmm! *(Train Sounds) *Puppy: Take The Puppyville Express to Look for Clues! *Puppy: It'll Take You All Over Puppyville! *Blue: Oh!, Thanks, Puppies! *(Sprinkles Appears) *Blue: Oh!, Look!, Another Puppy! *Dora: Oh Yeah!, That Little White Puppy! *Blue: Hi, Puppy! *(Sprinkles Hides) *Dora: Oh!, Wait!, You Don't Have To Hide From Us! *Blue: How's The Puppy Feeling?, Shy?, and Maybe A Little Scared Too! *Dora: I Bet We Can Help Him Feel Less Shy!, Let's Tell Him Our Names!, My Name is Dora! *Blue: And My Name is Blue! *Dora: Now Tell Him Your Name! *Sprinkles: Uh..., Hi!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Ooh!, Sprinkles! *Dora: I Think It Worked!, He's Not Feeling So Shy Anymore! *Blue: So, What Are You Doing, Sprinkles? *Sprinkles: I'm Going to Get My Spots! *Puppy: Oh Boy!, I'm So Late for The Train! *Sprinkles: You See?, All The Other Puppies Have Spots!, But I Don't Have Any Yet, That's Why I'm Going on an Adventure to Try and Get Some! *Dora: Hey!, We're Going on an Adventure!, To Find Some Gold Clues! *Blue: Yeah!, (Gasps), Maybe If You Come With Us, We Could Help You Get Some Spots! *Sprinkles: Really?, Really Really? *Blue: Will You Help Sprinkles Get His Spots? *Sprinkles: You Will?, Yay!, Let's Go! *Blue: (Laughs), Yeah!, Come On!, Let's Go!, (Laughs) *Sprinkles: But Dora!, How Do We Find Gold Clues? *Dora: Good Question, Sprinkles!, I've Got A Good Friend Who Can Help Us!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Blue: The Map! *Dora: The Map!, Right! *Blue: Hey, Map!, I'm Having A Baby Brother! *Map: You're Having A Baby Brother?, That's Great! *Dora: You Have to Say Map! *Sprinkles: Say It Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Blue Has A Baby Brother!, She's So Excited!, Dora, Blue, and Sprinkles Need to Find Gold Clues and Get to The Golden Thinking Chair!, Well, I Know Where to Find Gold Clues!, First, You Take The Puppyville Express to Alphabet City to Find Your First Gold Clue!, Then You Go Through Colors Town!, Then, You Go to Numbers Kingdom to Find Your Second Gold Clue!, Then Go Through Shapes Forest!, and When You Get to Your Third Gold Clue!, We Get to The Golden Thinking Chair!, So Remember!, City, Town, Kingdom, Forest, Thinking Chair!, Say It With Me!, City, Town, Kingdom, Forest, Thinking Chair!, City, Town, Kingdom, Forest, Thinking Chair!, City, Town, Kingdom, Forest, Thinking Chair!, So Tell Dora, Blue, and Sprinkles, First, We Go to Alphabet City! *Dora: Where Do We Go First? *Blue: Alphabet City! *Dora: Alphabet City!, Right! *Sprinkles: I Don't See Alphabet City! *Dora: Donde Estan?, Do You See Alphabet City? *(Click) *Blue: (Gasps), Yeah!, There It Is! *Dora: Come On!, Vamonos! *Blue: Let's Find The Gold Clues to Figure Out Who My Brother Is! *Sprinkles: Yay! *Dora: Choo-Choo! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Laughing) *Sprinkles: We're Moving! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) I Have A Baby Brother! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Dora: (Singing) Blue Has A Baby Brother! *Sprinkles: She Does? *Blue: (Singing) I Have A Baby Brother! *Dora: (Singing) I Wonder Who He Is! *Sprinkles: Me Too! *Dora: We Made It to Alphabet City! *Blue: Hey!, Let's Go Look for A Gold Clue! *Dora: Vamonos! *Blue: Wow!, Look at All The Letters! *Sprinkles: Alphabet Letters! *Blue: Yeah! *Dora: Hey, Blue!, I Wonder If That Puppy is Your Baby Brother! *Blue: Let's Go See! *ABC Puppy: Hi!, Welcome Friends to Alphabet City!, My Name is ABC Puppy! *Blue: Oh!, Hi!, I'm Blue!, I'm Looking for My Baby Brother!, Um..., Are You My Brother? *ABC Puppy: I Could Be!, Oh!, But You Need The Gold Clues to Find Out and What Better Place to Look Than Right Here in Alphabet City! *Dora: Cool! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Dora: You See Something?, Is It A Gold Clue?, It Is!, Where is It? *Sprinkles: Oh!, Oh!, It's Over There! *Blue: (Gasps), Oh No!, It's Getting Away! *Dora: Don't Worry!, I'll Get It!, Gotcha!, (Laughs), Woah! *Sprinkles: Oh No!, Now The Gold Clue and Dora are Getting Away! *ABC Puppy: I Know How to Catch Them!, (Whistles) *(Taxi Beeping) *ABC Puppy: Let's Take A Taxi! *Blue: Yeah!, Come On!, This Way, Sprinkles! *ABC Puppy: Scootch On In!, Buckle Up, You Two! *Dora: Woah! *Sprinkles: There's Dora and The Clue! *Blue: Yeah!, How Do We Make The Taxi Cab Move? *ABC Puppy: Oh!, Just Follow The Alphabet! *Sprinkles: Huh?, Um..., I Don't Really Know The Alphabet Yet. *Blue: We Could Teach Sprinkles The Alphabet!, Right? *Sprinkles: Oh! *Blue: Yeah!, We'll Help You, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Okay! *Blue: Try Saying It With Us!, Okay? *Sprinkles: Thank You! *Blue: Ready?, It Goes... *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F... *(Song Stops) *Blue: What Letter Comes After, (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F?, (Gasps), G!, That's Right! *ABC Puppy: There's The Letter G Right There! *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G! *Blue: (Singing) H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O..., Uh-Oh! *(Song Stops) *ABC Puppy: Oh!, There's A Letter Missing! *Blue: Hmm, What Letter Comes After, (Singing) H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O?, Yeah!, P!, Right! *Sprinkles: Oh!, It Worked! *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: (Singing) H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Laughs) *Dora: Whoo-Hoo! *ABC Puppy: There's Dora and The Gold Clue! *Dora: (Laughs) *ABC Puppy: We're Almost There! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Singing) Q, R, S, T, U, V, W... *(Song Stops) *Blue: Uh-Oh!, The Last Letters are Missing! *Sprinkles: Uh..., Um..., Can You Tell Me What Letters Come After... *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: (Singing) Q, R, S, T, U, V, W..., X, Y, and Z! *Blue, Sprinkles, and ABC Puppy: (Cheering) *Sprinkles: (Singing) Now I Know My ABC's!, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me!, I Hope You Do!, Cause I Love to Sing With You! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Laughs), Way to Go, Sprinkles!, You Sang The Whole Alphabet! *Sprinkles: I Did!, I Really Did!, I Did It!, I Did It!, I Learned The Alphabet! *(Pink Spots Appearing) *Sprinkles: What Happened to Me?, I Got Spots?, I Did?, I Did!, I Got My First Spots!, Pink Spots!, But I Don't Know How I Did It? *Blue: Oh!, I Think I Know How!, You Got Spots!, Because You Learned The Alphabet! *ABC Puppy: Congradulations! *Sprinkles: I Got Spots!, (Singing) And They're All Over Me!, I Got Spots!, Come On and See!, With Help from You, I Learned Something New!, I Got Spots! *Blue: Wow! *Dora: Woah!, (Laughs) *Blue: (Gasps), There's Dora and Our Clue! *Blue, Sprinkles, and ABC Puppy: (Cheering) *Dora: Gracias for Rescuing Me!, These Gold Clues are Hard to Catch!, Hey!, Sprinkles!, Nice Spots! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, We Sand The Whole Alphabet to Rescue You!, Thanks to You! *Blue: (Laughs), Hey!, Let's See What Our First Gold Clue Is!, It's On The Letters, P, U, P, P, Y! *ABC Puppy: P, UPP, Y!, PUPP, Y!, PUPPY! *Blue: So, Our First Gold Clue is The Word... *Sprinkles: Puppy! *Dora: (Laughs), Oh! *ABC Puppy: Thanks! *Blue: See You Later! *Sprinkles: Bye, ABC Puppy! *Blue: Bye! *Dora: You Know What We Need Now, Our Golden Handy-Dandy..., Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Dora: To Draw Puppy, First We Draw A "P", A Curved Line for The "U", Another "P", and Another "P", and Then 2 Little Lines With The Line at The Bottom for The "Y", PUPPY! *Blue: Hmm, So, Who Do You Think My Brother Could Be, With The Clue, PUPPY?, Oh Yeah!, Maybe!, But, We Still Need More Clues! *Dora: Just 2 More Clues, Then We Can Sit in The Golden Thinking Chair!, To Figure It Out! *Sprinkles: Hey, Dora!, Where Do We Go Next? *Dora: Let's Check The Map! *Blue: Say Map! *Map: Wow!, Dora, Blue, and Sprinkles Found Our First Gold Clue In Alphabet City!, We Need To Find 2 More Gold Clues To Figured It Out Who Blue's Baby Brother Is!, So, We Went Through The Alphabet City!, Check!, Where Do We Go Next? *(Click) *Map: The Color Town!, Right!, So Tell Dora, Blue and Sprinkles, Next, We Go to The Color Town! *Dora: Where Do We Go Next? *Blue: The Color Town!, Right! *Sprinkles: We Need to Find Color Town! *Dora: Donde Estan?, Where's The Color Town? *(Click) *Blue: There It Is!, There's The Color Town! *Sprinkles: I See It! *(Train Sounds) *Blue: Oh! *Sprinkles: It's The Train! *Dora: Vamonos!, Let's Go! *(Train Sounds) *Dora: Choo-Choo! *Blue and Sprinkles: Choo-Choo!, (Laughing) *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Blue Has A Baby Brother! *Blue: (Singing) I Have A Baby Brother! *Dora: (Singing) Blue Has A Baby Brother! *Blue: (Singing) I Wonder Who He Is! *Sprinkles: This Is Exciting! *Dora: We Made It to The Color Town! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:2019 Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts